


Rhyme nor Reason

by aaronzee



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, also dicks r mentioned like twice, pills are also mentioned briefly, ren gets a toothache, unexplained bodily changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronzee/pseuds/aaronzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ah, no, they aren’t from any of that," Ren mumbled, furrowing his brows and refusing to make eye contact. Aoba narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to speak, when he saw Ren swipe his tongue across his top teeth again.</p><p>"Open up."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Your mouth, Ren."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhyme nor Reason

**Author's Note:**

> It used to be that i could only write sex scenes now its like once i reach the sex i want to stop and destroy
> 
> So have a Cute?? I hope its cute i guess
> 
> edited and revised (i got it up to 2000 words even lol)

The main thing Aoba could say that he preferred about Ren’s new form was that he was no longer ungodly tall next to him. In the Rhyme field, Ren used to tower over Aoba, something that made him just a bit more than ticked off. To think, his tiny little spitz- his fluffy puppy- was actually a giant. Now that Ren inhabited his new form, Aoba no longer felt like he was competing; they both struggled to reach things on the top shelf, they both had to look up at nearly everyone in their friend group, and, most importantly, Aoba could top Ren in bed without feeling like he was drowning in legs.

 

As the months after their meeting in the hospital passed and Ren’s health improved, his control over Sei’s- no, _his_  body finally reached the levels of a born-human. He no longer had trouble moving his mouth to make that pesky “s” sound. He could agilely sprint across the dog park to chase after something or another (as Aoba had the displeasure of finding out last week). His body language had improved to the point where he could put on a rather convincing show in public and strangers wouldn’t even bat an eye (unless he was trying to scratch behind his ear with his foot like the last time they had gone out on a date). Aoba was proud of Ren; he had put months of work into getting where he was, and no one could deny that his progress far exceeded everyone’s expectations- yet something seemed different about him. Aoba couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but when he approached Ren he looked... the same, but not quite. His eyes seemed more open, more alert almost, and his posture seemed to have changed, exuding confidence that Aoba was surprised his partner could express. It was not an unwelcome change, it was just unexpected and baffling.

 

Maybe it was because Ren was settling in with humanity so well. Being more comfortable in his own skin meant he would begin shedding some of his more inhuman habits, so it made sense that the nuances of his facial expressions and the way he carried himself changed along with it.

 

Then one morning Ren woke up with a toothache. He spent the day picking at and pressing his fingertip to his canine tooth, complaining of pain. Aoba offered him painkillers immediately, knowing that there was no other convenient way to relieve him, but agitation made Ren stubborn and he continually refused it until Aoba threatened to sleep on the couch instead of in their shared bed. Ren gave in, almost downing half the bottle before Aoba grabbed it and dosed it out for him. In the end, Aoba didn’t spend much time in bed anyways, woken up by scuffling sounds downstairs and a cold, empty mattress. He crept downstairs to the kitchen only to find Ren gnawing on a leftover steak bone from dinner on Tuesday. They spent the rest of the night watching movies, the news, cartoons- anything to distract Ren from the throbbing in his mouth. Aoba wasn’t much help, falling asleep on Ren’s shoulder after only an hour.

 

Two days after the incident and Ren no longer complained of pain. Aoba decided to celebrate by bringing home pizza after work and having a date night/movie marathon type deal, go the whole nine yards and build a fort with the couch like when Aoba was a kid visiting Koujaku’s house. They sat down at the kitchen table together to eat and make the important decision of what movies to watch. While they ate, Aoba noticed that Ren was chewing funny, as if he was struggling with it, but chose not to say anything, as he was confident Ren could easily sort it out.

 

Aoba went upstairs to bring down pillows and blankets from their bedroom while Ren waited in the living room, putting on the first Lord of the Rings movie. As he entered the room he saw Ren running his tongue over his teeth, wearing an expression like he was concentrating hard. Assuming that he just had a piece of food stuck somewhere, Aoba paid it no mind and set to work building up the fort, excitement clouding over everything else.

 

By six o’clock they had built and rebuilt their fort seven times- once because Aoba tripped and fell right on their completed work, twice because Ren tackled Aoba and knocked him onto it to engage in their ongoing tickle war (Ren, the sly fox, was now winning by three points. Aoba would have to step his game up), and four times because Aoba simply didn’t like the layout. Finally, he had decided on a large, spacious fort supported by the couch and chairs, which held the blanket roof up, and lined the floor with every blanket and pillow they could find in the house, effectively creating a comfortable nest.

 

In their fortress of solitude, Aoba sprawled out and stretched, stretched, _stretched_ , feeling it all the way from his fingertips to his toes, his short body unable to reach the walls of their fort. He relaxed and looked at Ren, who was no longer paying attention to their third movie of the night and instead was looking at the patch of skin exposed by Aoba’s shirt riding up. Aoba laughed lightly, teasing him. “Like what you see?” He scooted closer and lifted his shirt up more, sticking his tongue out playfully at Ren.

 

Aoba let out an embarrassing squeal when Ren swooped in and nipped his tongue, sealing their lips together in a wet kiss, hands scrabbling to lift Aoba’s shirt more, rough fingers roaming across his stomach. Aoba settled in for the long haul, ready to enjoy a late night with his boyfriend, really wanting to get into this kiss- Ren’s kisses were the best- but stopped. Something felt off about his lips. Aoba inwardly wailed, not wanting to end it- he’d been waiting to make out with Ren all day- but this would bother him all night if he didn’t check now.

 

Reluctantly, Aoba tore himself away from Ren, pushing him away with one hand when he tried to lean in and lick him. Ren frowned. “Is something wrong, Aoba?”

 

Aoba ignored him for a second, eyes zeroing in on his lips. They were red and slick from the kiss but there was something… He pressed a thumb to Ren’s bottom lip and felt. "Are those cuts?"

 

Ren looked away guiltily. “Yes?”

 

Aoba frowned, concerned. “From what? I didn’t do that, did I? Or are you biting your lips?” That wasn’t something Aoba had taught Ren to do, but he had never thought the brunet would form that particular nervous tick, of all things.

 

"Ah, no, I do not believe they are from any of that," Ren mumbled, furrowing his brows and refusing to make eye contact. Aoba would have complimented him on how natural his body language seemed if he wasn’t so concerned. Aoba narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to speak, when he saw Ren swipe his tongue across his top teeth again.

 

"Open up."

 

"What?"

 

"Your mouth, Ren."

 

"Ah…" Aoba saw the conflict raging across his features, before he gave in, unable to resist Aoba when he used his stern voice. "Okay."

 

Aoba shifted to get a better look inside of the mouth he held open wide. “I don’t see anyth- oh.” Woah.

 

Were those fangs?

 

Aoba stuck his finger into Ren’s mouth, unabashedly poking around. Ren gasped and jerked back, mouth closing a bit. Pain shot through Aoba’s fingertip and when he pulled it out a small prick of blood stained the tip.

 

Ren licked his lips, then leaned in to slurp up the blood on his finger. “Sorry, I did not mean to-“

 

"It’s fine, forget it," Aoba kissed Ren’s nose. "So you have fangs now, that’s cool. Just be careful when you suck me off from now on." Aoba grinned, trying to lighten the mood. Ren chuckled at his joke, relief at how lightly Aoba was taking the new development clear on his face.

 

"I apologize for not telling you immediately."

 

"It’s fine, not like you kept it a secret for very long, eh?" Aoba paused, thinking. "Y’know, it kinda reminds me of your Rhyme form."

 

Actually, now that he really had a chance to look, a lot of things reminded him of Ren’s Rhyme form.

 

Ren’s eyes were slightly bigger than he remembered, his jaw was stronger, eyebrows thicker, and his ears were even growing pointy, almost like an elf. Upon further examination (Aoba nearly ripping Ren’s clothes as he got him down to his boxers, not that Ren was really complaining), Aoba found that Ren’s body was more like he remembered on that beach during Scrap. His shoulders were broader, his abs more prominent, and the muscles in his arms and legs were much bigger than he remembered (and he certainly hadn’t seen Ren hitting any gym recently.) Aoba would bet money that when he checked later that night- and he damn well would check- Ren’s dick would be a little longer, too.

 

All that was missing were the tattoos and hair.

 

Aoba sat perched on Ren’s hips (lucky that Ren had grown out of his insta-boner phase three months ago), gazing down at him before slumping his shoulders and burying his face in his hands.

 

"Aoba?" Ren started quietly, nudging Aoba lightly with his knuckles.

 

"Augh!" Aoba let out a groan and threw his head back in exaggerated annoyance. "I can’t believe this; you’re _hot_. Someone call the fire department, it's 300 degrees in here." Aoba melodramatically fanned at his face, a theatrical performance that succeeded in warding off the irritation he felt bubbling up inside ( _no he didn't feel extremely inadequate now around Ren and his stupid good looks and stupid hot body_ ).

 

Ren pouted in the cute way that Aoba liked, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes all wide as his bottom lip stuck out. “Was I not hot before?”

 

"No! Oh my god, you’ve always been hot, but now it’s even _worse_." Aoba squinted down, holding his elbow in his hand and resting his chin in his other as he examined Ren, speaking his thoughts aloud. "It’s as if you and Sei morphed together? I still clearly see his features in you, don’t get me wrong- like, you have his nose-" Aoba paused to reach out and boop the appendage in question, "-and your lips are still the same-" he brushed a fingertip over them, "-it’s almost like you’re a lovechild." Aoba took a moment and laughed at his own joke.

 

"So I do not displease you now?" Ren’s voice sounded small and vulnerable, shocking Aoba.

 

"Of course not, never! I love you," Aoba stated simply and ended the conversation, leaning down and firmly kissing him, determined to get his fill of warm kisses and tongue, and maybe- definitely- check out that dick later on.

 

At Ren’s next appointment at Koujaku’s salon Aoba was surprised to hear that he actually wanted to try out the hairstyle he'd had in Rhyme. As they walked out Aoba was about to comment on it as he laced their hands together, until he realized, in a moment of horror, that Ren’s head was at least four whole inches higher than he remembered.

 

Since then Aoba half-expected dog ears and a tail to sprout from Ren’s body, or at least for his tattoos to magically reappear-Mizuki had offered once to redo them on one of their weekly hospital visits, but Ren had turned him down. Ren continued to change, bit by bit, over the course of a few weeks, until it stopped, at what Aoba liked to think was the perfect combination of Ren and Sei. Though neither they nor Tae nor any doctor they asked knew how it came about, the phenomena at least explained why his twin’s body was now so much taller than Aoba’s own.


End file.
